Kiichi
|image gallery = }} is a Circus First Ship's Fighter. Appearance Kiichi is a girl of short stature compared to the rest of the members of Circus. She has wavy, dark blue-ish purple hair that curls near the bottom (her hair is usually kept in a bob) and eyes of the same shade. Being a fashionista at the same time, her sense of style is often refined. Gallery Personality She is a proud perfectionist, but there seems to be occasions when she is inattentive to the details. Being strong-willed and possessing a hatred for losing, she does well in battle, and completes her missions well. She deals with situations in a calm and composed manner, and is seen to have much potential as a Circus member. Kiichi is often displayed to be blunt with her words, choosing logic over emotions when accomplishing her missions, and choosing to missions over the lives of fallen comrades. She can sometimes have a bit of an attitude, making her seem very rude and self-serving. She takes pride in both her airship and her rank, shown in her constantly lecturing Yogi when he fails, because they have the same rank. She also calls Yogi and everyone on Airship Two useless dolts, and enjoys provoking and ordering the proud Gareki around. Needless to say, when pride butts with pride, chaos ensues. She also cares about what people think about her, as the idea of people looking down at her, or her being inferior doesn't sit well with her. Relationships Tsukumo Kiichi has a one-sided rivalry with Tsukumo, who had been her senior by one year back at Kuronomei Academy. This feeling is not reciprocated, however, because Tsukumo doesn't care for competition, and is rather unemotional. Kiichi also enjoys mocking the Second ship, although whether it's because of her team spirit for the First ship, her disgust for Yogi, her rivalry for Tsukumo, or a strange combination of the above, is not clear. Nai At first, Kiichi doesn't really consider Nai to be someone worth her notice. After a while though, she becomes close to him and acts kind towards him. Her friendship is shown further when Tsukitachi notes her tone when she talks about Nai's condition, which she denies angrily and calls Tsukitachi an "old fart". Jiki Kiichi and Jiki work alongside each other during missions sometimes. She seems to be fond of teasing and making fun of him, although they get along quite well and all the jabs she makes are relatively good-natured. Gareki Although they are the same age, Kiichi calls Gareki scum for being on Circus Airship Two. She has a strong sense of competition, and orders him around. She provokes and dares him to do tasks which she thinks he is incapable of, and he proves her wrong. No one knows if she actually thinks highly of him or not, because she insults everyone and tries to make them do their jobs better in her way. Yogi Abilities Scythe Kiichi's weapon of choice is a large scythe with some pink 3D hearts carved in the manner of a frieze where the blade meets the staff, which she wields with high proficiency despite its large size. Flight Like most of the Circus members Kiichi can fly at a certain speed though it has yet to be shown if her ability has certain limits. History Trivia *She likes shopping and eating. *She dislikes children. *Her favorite foods are sweets (especially ice cream). *Her least favorite foods are the medicine Jiki makes (the liquid kinds). *She's very fond of the bunnies and enjoys brushing their fur to "maintain" them. * Kiichi is a Sagittarius. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Circus First Ship Category:Characters Category:Needs Help